I like the way your pants fit
by Canyon
Summary: This is a one chapter short story about how Han got his pants that we see him wearing in A New Hope. Just an idea that I had a while ago. And yes, the title was a line spoken by Princess Leia from the published book 'The Courtship of Princess Leia'. I hope you enjoy!


I like the way your pants fit

A short story by Canyon

Young Han Solo looked in the mirror and sighed. It had been some weeks since Ki'ra had betrayed him and since then he couldn't seem to concentrate on the task at hand. He had spent several nights in various different taverns on various different planets to try and drink his woes away. It was in one of those taverns that he met a lady by the name of Saara who became a friend, and only a friend. After the business with Ki'ra, he decided that he was backing away from anything more than 'just good friends', at least for the time being, anyway.

"Han", said a familiar muffled voice. "How are you getting on in there?"

It was Saara.

"Uh, just, uh fine", he replied.

Han Solo was like most guys. He really hated shopping for new clothes. Now, blasters and weapons were great to shop for, but not clothes.

Saara had suggested that Han get himself some new threads with the credits that he had won in a recent game of Sabacc. Saara had picked out some shirts, pants, jackets and vests for him to try on.

"So, are you gonna let me see?" she asked.

"Sure", he replied.

The changing room was large and circular with dressing rooms on the outside of the room. The middle of the room was made up of a large round pouffe, each segment with a tall back.

The two pairs of three pants fit fine, however…

Han tried on the third pair and grimaced as he did up the zipper. Despite his tall, slender frame, the pants were somewhat uncomfortable.

"Han, what's going on in there?" asked Saara

"Um", began Han, not sure what to make of this pair.

"Oh come on", she said encouragingly. "Don't be shy. How bad can it be?"

At that moment, the double doors on the stall opened and Han stepped out and Saara's mouth opened. She had to admit, that despite being friends, she found Han to be extremely handsome and the sight of him wearing tight pants just reinforced her opinion. The pants were blue and had a red Coreillian blood stripe going down each side.

"Uh, I'm not so sure about your choice", said Han, feeling Saara's eyes growing wider.

"Turn around, so I can see the back."

Feeling quite self-conscious, Han slowly turned around until his back was facing her.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Saara. "Oh Han, I really like them". Her emphasis was on the 'really'. "They really enhance your, uh, figure."

Han let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, sweetheart, you've had your fun. Don't think I don't know what you're doing, I…"

His smile was replaced with a wide eyed glance. "Did you just hear that?"

"That blaster fire?" replied Saara. "Yes I heard it."

Han grabbed his blaster from his holster, ran to the changing room exit and cautiously looked out from beneath the curtains. There, he saw a couple of Rodian's shooting up the place and demanding credits from the cash register.

Without thinking, Han ran toward one of them and pounced on him, and he and the Rodian tumbled to the ground. Han frantically looked up at Saara. "Call security!" he rasped.

The second Rodian looked up and went to shoot Saara, when a shot rang through the air, and he went down.

The shopkeeper slowly looked over the counter. "Have they gone?" he asked.

"Not exactly", replied Han. "The situation is normal. We're all fine. How are you?"

The second shot had come from one of the two security guards who had turned up on the scene.

The shopkeeper came out of his hiding place and explained what had happened. He then turned to Han.

"Thank you for your assistance. As a token of appreciation, please feel free to keep any clothing that you wish, including those pants you are wearing."

Saara couldn't help but laugh.

Han thanked the shopkeeper then turned to Saara. "Are you happy now?"

They returned to the dressing room to collect Han's things, and after he had changed into his regular clothes, he had a thought.

"Oh well", he began, as they left the store. "Maybe one day I'll get around to wearing these pants…"

THE END


End file.
